Chasing Cars
by Sophie Temrer Rimmer-Artley
Summary: Third and final part of my one-shot trio. Rimmer/Lister, borderline M rating so be warned!


**AN: This is the third and final part of my Rimmer/Lister one-shot trio, the first is Love Drunk and the second is Help! The song used is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. M RATED CONTENT! Enjoy!**

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything or anyone_

A few days later, Lister was slowly getting out of bed on his own, when he suddenly slipped and let out an involuntary yell of pain as his leg twisted from above the knee. They had discovered that Lister's leg was only broken, but his nerve had been damaged, which was why it had gone numb.

"Stupid, stupid, smegging CAST!" Lister cursed, looking mournfully at his twisted and encased left leg. Just then, 'Ace' Rimmer rushed in and saw Lister's predicament. He tried not to snigger.

"It ain't smegging funny." Lister said.

"Course not, Skipper." He burst out laughing anyway.

"Shut the smeg up and help me." Lister snapped, and 'Ace' did so, wrapping his arms gently around Lister and helping him upright before handing him his crutches. Lister hobbled to a chair and sat down.

_If I lie here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"You can quit the accent y'know, Cat and Kryten have gone off the ship to look for food." Lister said.

Rimmer sighed with relief. "Thank God." He pulled the wig off his head and flung it to one side before sitting down by Lister. There was an awkward silence, then...

"I'm sorry!"

"For what, Listy?" Rimmer asked, looking at him.

"For treating you like smeg!" Lister said, breaking down in tears. "I didn't want to let you too close in case I lost you."

"Lost me?"

"Like I've lost so many other people I care about. My parents, my adopted parents, my granny, Krissie... all of them are gone. I didn't want you to be another name on my list." Lister said, dropping his face into his hands.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much, they're not enough_

Rimmer looked at him for a long moment, before gently pulling Lister's hands away from his face and threading his fingers through Lister's.

"So you really _do_ care?" Rimmer asked in a low voice.

"Of course I do, you daft smegger." Lister replied with a soft laugh.

Neither one quite knew who made the movement, but suddenly they were kissing, softly at first, then slowly harder as Lister slipped his tongue in Rimmer's mouth. The two men moaned in unison, pulling closer to one another, trying to make up for lost time. Rimmer whimpered as Lister slowly ran a hand across his rapidly expanding crotch with a feather-light touch, then moaned again as Lister's hand slid down past his trousers and boxers to wrap around his erection...

_If I lie here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

_Show me your garden that's bursting into life_

Several hours later, Rimmer and Lister were lying in Lister's bed together, naked and exhausted.

"I can't believe you never told me." they said together, then laughed.

"I didn't think I was good enough for you." Rimmer said sadly.

"Smeghead." Lister chuckled. "You're just fine the way you are." He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Rimmer's in an Eskimo kiss.

Rimmer rubbed the end of his nose in mock annoyance. "Give over." he smiled.

_Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads_

_I need your grace to remind me to find my own_

"Was it hard for you to leave?" Lister asked, sitting up and pulling his clothes on.

"It tore me apart, Listy. I just wanted you to call after me, tell me you wanted me to stay, anything. But nothing. So I left."

"Smeg. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it now. I'm back, that's what matters." Rimmer smiled, getting dressed too.

"But the others think you're Ace."

"I know I'll have to tell them soon. But not now."

"Come on." Lister said, jumping up and taking Rimmer by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Rimmer asked.

"You'll see."

_If I lie here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

_Show me your garden that's bursting into life_

"Wow."

"I know."

Lister and Rimmer were lying on their backs on the surface of the planet. The sky was a dusky violet, and the three suns in the sky were just setting in the distance. Fluffy, robin's-egg blue clouds were floating past lazily, and in the distance, some alien bird sang a song like a nightingale's.

"I could stay here forever." Rimmer smiled.

"That's not a half bad idea." Lister said. "We could build our lives here. Me and you, and Kryten and Cat, we could live on this planet. It's got food, and water, okay it's not Earth, but it's pretty close."

"You wouldn't mind not getting back to Earth?" Rimmer asked, looking over at Lister.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are, man." Lister smiled, rolling to face Rimmer and kissing his cheek softly.

_All that I am, all that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where, confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"All right then. Let's stay here." Rimmer said. "I don't need all the pressure of being Ace."

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Lister asked.

"I certainly had a rush, but I wasn't... happy." Rimmer sighed. "I am now though."

"Me too, man." Lister grinned, wrapping his arms around Rimmer. "Me too."

_If I lie here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**And it's finished! Hope you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
